U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,718 of July 29, 1975 to the present applicant discloses the basic shelf and bracket arrangement of the present invention. The shelf arrangement of this patent has many advantages including quick assembly and disassembly, positive securement of the shelf member to the bracket member precluding lateral movement and/or accidental disassembly, and locking securement to the support structure.
One disadvantage of this known arrangement, however, is the possibility that the brackets may swivel with respect to the shelf member so that the bracket will not remain perpendicular to the shelf, and thus making it more difficult to align the bracket with the apertures of the support during installation.